A Couple of Convincing Villains
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Ash and Misty at a costume party. ...dressed as villains?


**Fact: I watch videos on YouTube in my free time or when I'm in my bedroom before I try and go to sleep.**

 **Another fact: some of these are Pokémon videos.**

 **A third fact: I love seeing different types of fan art, especially if it's on dA.**

 **A fourth fact: It's not because I can't draw, though.**

 **A/N: Well, pretty much, I saw a Pokémon video (specifically one promoting Ash/Misty) and then I saw the fan art. I watched the video and thought, 'I could write a little one-shot on that.' …and that's how I got the idea for this little one-shot. Ash and Misty are in their early 20s in this and this doesn't have a specific time frame. Other Kanto characters appear, too.**

 **Rating: T for language and slight nudity. Plus, fourth wall breakage.**

 **Fifth fact: I don't own Pokémon or the fan art referenced in this one-shot.**

* * *

 **A Convincing Couple of Villains**

There was a costume/Halloween party in Viridian City. Two of the partygoers are arriving as we speak. Both of them park before heading inside two the changing areas, which included 4 changing rooms. A young male took the far left and a young female took the far right. Tonight's theme: dress as a villain.

The boy has on jeans and a pair of predominantly red boots with black on the bottom. He pulled off his T-shirt and put it away. He then pulled out his black tank top and put that on. He got the next part and this was a red hoodie with the arms slightly cut off. His favorite part? Red gloves with black fingertips and once he had those on, he grabbed one of the two Poké Balls out of his pocket. He wanted to see how he looked, but first, he'd ask his trusty starter. After getting a thumbs-up, he goes back to change, but realizes something: he forgot to buy the pair of pants. Oh, well. He decides to go out while Pikachu has his ketchup fix and see himself in a three-way mirror. (1)

The girl has on her casual clothes but has since taken those off and is now donning a pair of blue pants with white circles on them. She also has on black shoes. She is now putting on a white and black cropped top, exposing her midriff: something she hasn't done since she was a young girl. She puts on the blue bandana before putting on the black gloves. 'Damn, I wish this room had a mirror. Oh, well,' she thought. (2)

She made her way out and noticed the other person. "Move out of the way, Magma Grunt!" she said, a little irritated.

"Misty?" he said, turning around to face her.

"Ash?" she said. Okay, Ash made a _very_ convincing Team Magma Grunt.

"You look," he began, unsure. He looked at her from head to toe. "You look really convincing, Misty," he said.

"Would the two of you like to pose for a picture?" a familiar voice said. They turned. A beret over his head and a bandana cloth over his mouth made him look like a very convincing Team Plasma grunt. That and the rest of the costume, minus his camera.

"What team are you supposed to be representing?" Misty asked.

"Team Plasma. They changed their clothes in between the games," Todd explained. (3)

"What games?" Ash asked, confused.

"Never mind," Todd said. Misty took a pose and Ash struck one of his own; their backs to each other, but both were facing the camera. "Almost," he said. Both of them added convincing smirks and held out their Poké Balls. Todd took the picture and it looked great.

The two thanked Todd as Pikachu scurried and made his way onto Ash's shoulder. "What was in your Poké Ball for the picture?" Misty asked.

Ash smirked. "Charizard and for a good reason," he replied. The damn paparazzi.

They followed him and Misty (and any other famous couples) everywhere, it seemed.

"Do you have Gyarados on you?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

Misty pulled out the shrunken ball and nodded. "Fuck yeah," she said. "Always gotta be ready. I also have Corsola, too."

It was quiet before Ash broke the silence. "Remember when you, me, Brock and Duplica imitated Team Rocket's motto?" he asked.

"It was fun," she replied as the two walked into the center of city hall, gloved hands intertwined.

The party was long and Ash even let Misty stay at his house. Both were still in their costumes and it was midnight. Delia was up, but she understood the press being after Ash and Misty.

Misty took Ash's bed and fell asleep at 12:10am. Pikachu tried to find a comfort zone of his own and did on the Snorlax doll Ash possessed; Pikachu fell asleep at 12:15am. Ash had to get his sleeping bag out and he did just that. He got comfortable on the floor and let sleep overtake him at 12:27am.

 **Short and sweet, right? Rundown time!**

 **First, let me get this out of the way: the artist who made the picture used the designs from the original Hoenn gen 3 games. Now, I am kind of selective as to how I feel towards Team Magma's redesigns. Honestly, I think Tabitha looks ridiculous and doesn't seem intimidating at all. Courtney looks good and Maxie is decent. I did my best describing the uniforms as I could and if you are the artist (or you know the artist) who did the picture, drop me a review or PM and tell me what I did right and what I did wrong.  
**

 **Same with Team Aqua. Matt looks like he's on steroids. They dyed part of Shelly's hair blue, which was a nice touch. Archie also looks good.**

 **I really couldn't remember the remakes of Team Plasma's uniforms and did my best.**

 **A/N: Yes, I brought Todd back. Ever look at the clock and it's the last time you remember? Happens to me often, so I thought I'd mention that. Remember the first episode? Watch it and take a look in Ash's room. He's got a Snorlax doll. I really hope you all had a good Halloween.  
**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask. Bye!**

 **``Eagle**

 **PS I decided on uploading this right after I did the Quest one-shot upload. I will not change polls yet.**


End file.
